Loveless
by xReika
Summary: Time can change everything, your dreams, your goals...your love. Thrown back into her past as a prisoner of war, she must now choose between her old life and her new. LTXOCXGP
1. Prologue

I'm totally debating on why I'm doing this. But, I had this crazy idea again so I thought I'd let you all suffer through it.  
There is a **catch,** to this story, as every chapter will have both the present and the past incorporated in it. Every chapter will begin in the present, but something will trigger the OC to think about the past. I will make the switch as obvious as it can be!

Of course the prologue does not count. I hope you all enjoy this crazy ride with me!

* * *

Prologue:

They stood across from each other with the territorial line both in their sights. Soldiers and a carriage were waiting on the other side, but the two of them decided to momentarily hide themselves near the bushes. Both of them stared at the border crossing, never batting an eye towards each other. It was what they had decided. No tears, no goodbyes. They forget each other, they pretend that they still believed one another was dead. Politically, everything was settled. She was to return to her family, her friends and most importantly, her fiancé. While he was to continue what he always has, strive for the best and be loyal to his Emperor. "Do…" he started, "you really…" Not sure if he wanted to end the sentence with **have to go** or **want to go**. She nodded her head. His fist clenched in a ball and he hit the tree in front of them. The sounds of the loose leaves falling blew silently away in the autumn wind.

"I must go." She said, "They will be wondering why I'm late." She stepped forward but felt him grab her hand and hold her back. "Please." She took a deep breath, '"It's time to let me go." Her eyes shut tight, the tears threatening to spill. The grip on her hands lessened and she found herself bravely walking towards the border crossing.

"There she is!" the guards happily approached the young woman. "Are you hurt? Are you okay?" the questions came at her instantly.

"I am fine." She said with poise and grace. "Let us go back."

---

By the time they returned to the castle gates, the clouds had formed and began an unsettling rain. She listened to the drops splatter alongside the carriage and felt the wheels of her carriage trudge through the thick mud. With a loud knock on the front of her carriage door, she knew she was home. The doors swung wide open and the air felt different on this side of the land. It was less breezy and there was less salt in the air. She stepped out with the help of an escort and looked ahead of her. Taking one look in front of her, she was surprised at the turnout. Even at the depths of the night, here were her family and her friends. Some of them drenched from head to toe, while others huddled together under large coverings. Each of them, a look of relief painted on their usually joyous faces. A man was the first to step from the covers; he rushed towards her and embraced her into a long hug. "I am so glad you are safe." He whispered to her.

"Thank you." She said, "Father." He released his grip from her and took a good look. She looked healthy and strong. Her voice was confident like usual but there was something different about her. She was stronger. She didn't look like someone who had been a prisoner of war for the past five weeks.


	2. Home

Alright, we're off! As I mentioned before, it's very obvious when the story switches back into the past, and the pattern will be the same!  
I hope you will all enjoy this!

* * *

Chapter 1: Home

The next few days were strange to her. Everyone was being extremely nice, arriving at her estate and dropping off presents. Even nobles she had barely had a word with were bringing fresh fruits, expensive teas and herbs. She had just finished another meeting and was placing the gifts in the cupboard when a surprising voice said from behind. "How is it going my child?"

"Father." She quickly turned and bowed.

"I am sorry for not visiting you much earlier." They walked, arm in arm into the sitting area.

"It's understandable." She smiled to him.

"I bring good news to you though." He patted the seat beside him, "Ping is returning to the castle tomorrow."

"That is wonderful." She smiled.

"Who knew it has already been two years…" he looked over at her, "I still remember the first time **when…"**

**xx  
**

**When** he approached the back gardens in the castle estate of Jiangling, he was expecting the same beautiful sight as yesterday and the day before and before. Guan Ping had arrived with the rest of his group as guests of Liu Biao almost a week ago. While his father and his uncle Zhang Fei were out of the city to deal with certain issues, Ping had the responsibility of protecting his uncle Liu Bei. As the Imperial Uncle, Bei and his company had much freedom among the castle gates. In a way, there was a sense of distrust against Bei, so they spent most of the time wandering around the beautiful city. In the safeness of the castle walls, Ping had often slipped away from his Uncle's sight and gone to the gardens.

The sun was shining bright as usual today, and Ping made sure he stayed hidden behind the large pillar. "On time as usual." He smiled when the doors opened to the building around it and the young maiden stepped out.

"Come, come." She cooed to a small dog who ran out alongside of her. The two quickly got to the centre of the garden, "Hey, hey!" she scolded the small animal, who was trampling over a garden of flowers. "You'll get me in trouble." She grabbed the dog and made a face when he licked her face. Ping's heart fluttered as he watched the two of them water the plants. He had no clue who she was, what her name was or who she served in the castle. All he knew was that he was taken a back by her. Sadly, Ping grew up in a small town and never got to deal with these relationships.

"I've found you now boy." Someone crept up behind Ping and spooked him. Ping turned around wide eyed to see his Uncle grinning.

"Uncle, uncle Liu." Ping stuttered, grabbing his Uncle by the arm and dragging him farther from the area. "What are you doing here?"

"What are you doing here?" he taunted him back. Bei's children were still very young, so it was difficult for him to tease and joke as he always imagined him doing so with his sons. So when his brother adopted Ping, he took extra caution in watching after him as if he was his own. "She's cute."

"She's…um." They both looked back over to the gardens where she had begun to hum and sing a song. Liu Bei's ears started to perk and his face changed. "Uncle Liu?" he said, "Uncle Liu!" he watched him run towards her. Worried, he followed him towards the garden.

The small dog in the garden started barking, prompting the maid to stand up and watch the two figures storm towards her. Frightened, she quickly recognized one of them as the Imperial Uncle, Liu Bei. "How, how can I help you Master Liu?" she bowed, not recognizing the younger male beside him.

"You, what is your name?" he said to her.

"Li Wen Qin." She stuttered.

"Li…" he studied the extensive features of the young woman, "Where do you hail from?"

"Jiujang."

"And that song you sang from earlier?"

"A song my father sang to me when I was younger."

"Your father, where is he now?" She blinked, hesitating to diverge so much to a stranger but if she did not answer to him, she may not answer to anyone else for the rest of her life.

"He died in the war sir." Bei's face fell glum,

"And your mother?"

"She also. I am an orphan sir. Which is why I serve the Liu's."

"So it was true."

"May I ask why?" she looked at him, confused at what was happening. She had been serving Liu Biao for almost 2 years now, and no one has ever asked of her past.

"I was a friend of your Fathers. We studied together when I was a child." Wen Qin nodded her head before something struck her.

"Are you Uncle XuanDe?" Ping was taken back, it was very rare for anyone to call his uncle that, especially a maid of all people.

"You?" Bei watched her pull out a jade pendent from her shirt pocket.

"My mother gave this to me before I escaped…she said I would have to look for an Uncle XuanDe, no, that'd he'd be looking for me." Bei looked at the jade and his eyes watered as he remembered his good friends. Once again he looked at Wen Qin and saw the familiar features of both her parents shining through her.

"Yes and I'm so sorry for being so late."

---

The next few days were awkward for Ping, because the maid he had been crushing on was now following him around. "You really don't have to listen to my Uncle." He told her, but she shook her head.

"He asked me to take care of you, it's the most I can do."

"No," Ping strained, "He asked to adopt you and you rejected him."

"The Liu's have been taking care of me for the past two years, I can not just simply walk away." He smiled, admiring her loyalty. The whole issue was dealt with almost immediately after she established who she was. It was learnt that Liu Bei and Wen Qin's father were best friends as children, going through the same school system and enjoying the same things, such as clothes, shoes and pretty women. They were also friends with Wen Qin's mother, a simple city girl who sold meat buns for her family and the three of them had an unexplainable friendship. When Bei had to return to his hometown, he had lost contact with his friends for many years, only hearing through the grapevine that they had gotten married and had a daughter. Soon the Han began to war with each other and the cities were torn apart and Bei had lost all of his connections. As a promise the three of them made as children, they swore to protect each other and each others future generations if they ever have the chance. Since Bei felt he already failed his two friends, he thought the best thing was to adopt their daughter. He was more than surprised when she refused, citing her loyalty to Liu Biao, instead asking for a different way to help him. So he chose to help his dear nephew, by assigning her to be his maid.

"You really don't have to." Ping reminded her, as she was folding his clothes.

"You're a great general are you not?"

"I…guess?" She smiled at him.

"Then you deserved to be served." She continued to pack his things. Ping was to reunite with his father in a few days, which came at a great time as Ping needed to be away from his new maid for a while before he went crazy.

"You are surely something." He sighed and took a seat on his stool.

"You don't even know the half of it.' She laughed. "There's a reason why I tend to the flowers in the gardens."

"Why is that?" Wen Qin stayed silent before turning around slowly and whispering.

"Because I used to be from Wu, so they're afraid I'll poison their food." She said once Ping had taken a bite out of his meat bun. He looked at the large bite and then at the young girl, not knowing if he could chew or not. Ping was relieved to hear her laugh. "And I make too many inappropriate jokes."

"You sure are different from most maids…" he choked and hit his chest with his fist.

"I don't know how to react to them." She shrugged, "I was born a noble, but had everything stripped from me because of this war."

"You said you were from Wu, didn't you?" she nodded, "Why didn't you ever go back?"

"There…are some reasons." She quietly said, out of Ping's earshot. "Keeping me from returning..."


	3. New World

I am sorry for my slow updates. Kinda hard to attract readers to a new story when you don't update haha, but I've been busy with my finals! But Friday is my last one, so for my XMas break I hopefully can get cracking on both stories. Thanks for reading and any comments you can provide!

* * *

Chapter 2: New World

Jumping off his horse, he quickly handed the reins off to the closest servant and rushed through the castle exterior. He ignored all the cries and the calls of his name, only having one target in sight. It was still early in the morning, for the sun had not even risen, but he was eager to see her again. He had missed her for all these weeks, those five weeks of torture of not knowing if she was being treated properly. When he heard of her release, he knew he had to make it back as fast as possible, to make sure this never happened again. "Master Guan!" the guards outside of Wen Qin's estate were quick to salute one of their commanders.

"Is Lady Li inside?"

"She is…sleeping." They said, not trying to undermine the affection he had for her. Everyone knew in the castle of Ping and Wen Qin's relationship. They were the couple of all couples, rivalling the love of Zhuge Liang and Huang Yue Ying itself.

"I just wanted to know if she was safe." Ping took a deep breath, "But knowing she's in there…I'm content." He took a seat in front of the doors.

"You could go in and wait for her in the living room." One of the guards suggested, finding it awkward that they'd have to do their duty being watched.

"No." he shook his head. "I'm content here."  
---

Wen Qin had an urge to wake up earlier that morning, her body was still tired but her mind refused to sleep in any longer. Deciding on using the expensive teas to her advantage, she stepped out to her living room and was greeted by her two guards. "Feng, Shen." She looked at their tired eyes, "What's wrong with you two?" They replied in a yawn and pointed towards a coiled lump outside her front doors. Wen Qin recognized the figure right away and let out a giggle. Walking over to him, she bent down on her knees and parted his hair from his face. From the way he was dressed… and smelled, she guessed he traveled non stop to get here. "How long has he been here?" she asked them.

"Before the break of dawn." She nodded and began to poke him on the cheek. Ping stirred for a bit before his eyes went open.

"Am I dreaming?"

"I hope not." She replied, prompting the sit up.

"You're real." He stuttered and suddenly lunged forever to give her a hug. "You're real!"

"And you smell." She gasped for breaths. Ping let go and smirked.

"And you're the same." Adding a quick "Thank the heavens.", under his breath.  
---

They sat across each other at the dining table, the maids bustling around them, trying to seat up breakfast. Their fingers continued to lock with one another as it swung freely under the table. With a smile, Wen Qin picked tried to slip away to eat, but found Ping holding on tighter. "Ping…" she blushed, "This is my eating hand."

"I know." He said to her, his grip the same.

"I'm safe now." She sighed, knowing the reason why he was doing this. "I'm here now."

"I know." He repeated and looked at her, "I just don't want to."

"I can take care of myself." she laughed, "You seem to forget that **I..."**

* * *

"**I **am trained in fighting," she said, "I can go get the mistress!"

"That's suicide Wen Qin!"

"You all keep safe." She grabbed the horse and hopped on, "I'm not leaving without our mistress." Determined, she tapped her foot and galloped away.

The entire city was engulfed in chaos and flames. The death of Liu Biao had happened so suddenly, and now Cao Cao's army was closing in on everyone. She had lost contact with almost everyone in the castle, as they were all scattered in hopes of staying alive. Even outside the perimeters of the castle and city, she could hear the screams of terror and the overwhelming smell of death. With the pit of her stomach tied in a knot, she momentarily abandoned her horse and decided to go by foot. This way, she could use the secret entrance to the servants quarters and hopefully not be detected by the soldiers who decided to stay in this area. She had heard rumours that Cao Cao had send a mass majority of his men to chase after Liu Bei, and all the villagers he was trying to aid to safety. Ping had joined his father a week ago, and she could only assume she was by his side, awaiting everyone's arrival. "Please be safe." she prayed quickly before stepping through the gates.

The castle was empty, with most of the place trashed and robbed by the soldiers. She tried to hold hear tears back as she saw various servants, guards and even nobles strewn across the battlefield, with no mercy thrown upon them. Running into the mistresses quarters, she searched high and low but there were no signs of them. "Wen…Wen Qin…" a voice called out to her and Wen Qin saw the body of one of her fellow maids.

"Jing!" she cried and held her friend in her arms, "Jing…" she saw the wounds and the blood.

"The lady…" she whispered, "They escaped to the city. Go..."

"I'll take you with me!"

"No. I'm already going to die. I know…please…" Jing began to choke as her internal injuries began to clog her throat with her own blood. Wen Qin closed her friends eyes and stood up,

"I promise he will pay." She muttered and quickly ran off to find her mistress.  
---

There were even more bodies all throughout the city, as people who could not escape paid with their lives. Wen Qin had to be very careful here, as she heard the voices of soldiers. She tried to be as careful as she could be, when she spotted a familiar figure lying near the villages well. "Lady Gan!" she recognized the young woman as Liu Bei's wife. "Lady Gan!"

"You…you are that maid." She looked up and smiled, a small bundle hidden between her clothing. "I am glad to see you." She struggled to pull a baby out, "Please, protect my son."

"I can escape with you too!" she held the young Liu child in her arms, "Please, Lady Gan, if we just hurry we can."

"There she is!" The soldiers from earlier appeared, "With that little bastard too!" they noted Wen Qin, "Who is that?"

"Does it matter? Rout them all!" One of the men roared and they began to approach them slowly. Wen Qin pulled out her sword and held it in front of Lady Gan in a protective gesture. "Oh look how precious that is." The men teased.

"She's cute." One of the men slowly approached her with a sly face, "Maybe I can have fun then kill her?"

"Stay away." Wen Qin's eyes narrowed and when the man stepped closer she threw her sword forward, thrusting it deep into the man's stomach.

"You bitch!" The others roared and all charged towards her when the sound of a galloping horse arrived there way. Wen Qin saw a gallant warrior ride towards them at full speed, his spear striking left and right before his horse stopped in front of the women.

"There is no justice in bullying women and a child." He shouted bravely, "Lady Gan, are you okay?"

"Zi Long…" the woman looked relieved to see him. Wen Qin looked up and blinked as the famous Tiger General, Zhao Zi Long. She had heard of his great heroics, but this was the first time she had seen him and it was safe to say that the rumours about him were true.

"Call for back up!" the men screamed and they all scattered with what power they had left.

"Hurry, we must go!" Yun turned towards them, "Give me the babe, and help Lady Gan on the horse."

"No." Lady Gan said, "I will just be a burden to your both…please. Take Shen to my husband…and tell him I love him." She suddenly turned and Wen Qin reached out as fast as she could.

"Lady Gan!" Wen Qin screamed, her fingers barely grabbing onto Lady Gan's wardrobe as she threw herself into the well they were beside. With her hand over her mouth in horror, Wen Qin stared at the well speechless.

"Lady Gan…" Yun dipped his head low for a quick prayer before turning to Wen Qin, "You, young maiden, we must hurry."

"But…but I…"

"If Lady Gan saw that your life was more valuable than hers, than you must make it out of here alive. Quickly, get on my horse." He placed the baby inside his shirt, "Hold on tight." He told her and with his spear held high, they began their fight with death...  
---

Ping paced back and forth impatiently as they were waiting the arrival of his Uncles and the villagers. "Why can't I go and help them Father?" he said to Guan Yu, who was standing on the docks and watching the waves.

"You must believe in your Uncles. They will be here."

"I…" Ping threw his fist at a tree, he was actually more worried about Wen Qin. If he only knew…

"They're here! They're here!" scouts reported and Ping watched in amazement as thousands upon thousands of people were heading their ways.

"There's…no one after them." Ping said, amazed.

"I told you, you must believe in your Uncle." Yu smiled proudly at his son, "He will lead us into a greater China."

They loaded all the people they could on the boats, with Ping looking at every female face clearly with no avail. "I am sorry Ping." Bei walked up to his nephew, "I could not protect Wen Qin, nor could I even protect my old child or wife. I have lost my greatest general…I am such a failure."

"You can not say that Uncle, you protected all these people. All their wives and children, you have their hearts." Ping tried to make him feel better when he squinted and saw a horse galloping their way. "Is that…Master Zhao?"

"Zi Long?" Bei turned around in excitement, "It is him!" They all hurried down the boat ramp towards the docks.

"My lord!" Yun announced triumphantly as the horse stopped abruptly. Yun hopped off the horse and held his hand out to Wen Qin, who had climbed down warily.

"Wen Qin?" Ping exclaimed.

"Ping…Master Liu, you're all okay. Thank the heavens." She cried.

"My lord," Yun pulled out the small bundle out of his shirt, "I am sorry to say that Lady Li and I could not protect Lady Gan." Wen Qin's expression died as she looked away in shame. "But she wanted us to protect Ah Dou, and with the young maidens help, we were able to make it out alive." Bei looked at his sons sleeping face and held the child closely towards his chest.

"I may have lost my wife, and my child may have lost his mother. But I have gained back my greatest general and my best friends daughter. I will take this as a sign from the heavens to help all these people reclaim what they have lost…" he paused, "I rightfully claim my right to the Liu clan."

* * *

Yeah so the father-son reuinion is a tad different. Y'know why? CAUSE I DO NOT SUPPORT BABY THROWING AND NEITHER SHALL YOU!  
Good night :)


	4. Love is

Merry Christmas! I wish you all a happy and safe holiday!  
Thanks for any comments/reading as usual! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3: Love is...

It had been almost a full week since her return, and Wen Qin was getting used to castle life again, with a few special perks. Everyone and literally everyone had been treating her like a Princess lately. From getting first dibs at dinner to the most lavish and exotic items brought from around the country, Wen Qin was clearly living the life she'd never imagine. The only problem was that she was getting sick of it. Because being treated like a Princess meant physically and mentally. Everywhere she went, there were guards or her own comrades following around. People checked and double checked her locks and there were guards posted at every major entrance. Sighing, she looked out the window and saw Zhang Xing Cai sparring in the fields. "Lady Zhang." Wen Qin called out to her. Xing Cai turned around and looked back, pretending not to hear. Never the closest of friends, Xing Cai had always carried a certain dislike for her. Amused, Wen Qin tried again.

"Yes?" she finally gave up and stuck her spear in the dirt.

"I have not seen you in a while." Wen Qin said with a smug smile, "How have you been?"

"I've been good." Xing Cai replied, "I'm glad you're safe." She added hesitantly, "It…took a lot of pressure off of Ping." Wen Qin stayed silent and nodded.

"What are my two ladies doing here?" Someone called and Ping joined them from across the field. With a loving gaze, he held onto Wen Qin's hand, "How are you today?"

"I'm good." She smiled and looked back at Xing Cai. The sad look in the young maidens eyes said it all as she pulled her spear out of the dirt.

"I'm going to leave you two alone," she said, "See you around."

"I think you should go after her." Wen Qin said casually.

"Why?"

"I'm pretty sure you made it very difficult for her when I was gone."

"I guess so," he laughed, "I'll talk to you later then?" Wen Qin nodded and watched him run off.  
---

Everyone in the castle, sans Ping, knew of Xing Cai's feelings towards him. The two of them had grown up together, training alongside one another at a young age. Ping was always an elder brother to Xing Cai, but had never felt anything romantically for her. Instead, Xing Cai held onto the small glimpse of hope they shared as children, refusing to believe anything else. "The power of unrequited love…" Wen Qin suddenly said out loud in her room. "Ow." She looked down at where she had pricked her finger with the needle. Watching the small blood droplets form, she placed it in her mouth and sighed.

She knew exactly how Xing Cai felt when it came to young **love…  


* * *

**"**Love…** is when two people really who really like each other spend all their time together." A young boy explained to a young girl, as they were sitting along the river banks.

"Are you sure?" she asked him, her pig tails bobbing in the wind.

"Of course I am!" he said and jumped off the large rock onto the ground, "I'm six!"

"I'm six too!" she retorted.

"Well I'm EIGHT months older than you, I've lived life longer." The little girl pondered for a second.

"So love is people who spend all their time together..." she gasped "But we spend all our time together!"

"Well…" the young boy cleared his throat, "Do you like spending time with me Wen Qin?"

"Of course, you're my best friend Gong Ji!" she paused.

"Listen up Li Wen Qin. I'm going to marry you when I grow up!" Wen Qin blinked before saying,

"What's marry?"  
---

Many years after that conversation, the two of them still hung out along the river side every day, feeling the breeze along their face. "My father is at war right now." Fifteen year old Ling Tong crossed his arms across his chest, "I wish I was there with him."

"You have to stay and take care of your family." Wen Qin tried to explain, the water getting too close to her shoes. "I'm glad you're not in the war…"

"Why would you say that?" Tong looked at her in shock, "The best thing a man can do is serve his country!"

"But what would happen to me if you died?" she shouted, looking away after. "I wouldn't be able to go on without you…"

"Wen Qin…" he approached her and tapped her shoulder. When she refused to turn around, Gong Ji turned and ran off.

"Gong Ji?" she turned back to see him sprint into the distance, "You're leaving me!?" she screamed, "You jerk!" she kicked a pebble to see him suddenly run back, with a flower in his hand.

"Here." He huffed, "handing it to her."

"What's this?"

"My engagement present."

"Your what?"

"I said it when we were little, and I mean it." Tong grabbed her hand and pressed the flower into her palm. "I'm going to become a famous general, and make sure you live a full life of happiness." Wen Qin blushed from head to toe, even the tips of her ears feeling burning hot. Pulling her hand back she looked at him.

"I want the biggest wedding ever."

"And I just want you to be there."  
---

The two walked shyly side by side back to the city, where they quickly felt the ominous air around them. "Master Ling!" a servant ran up to them, "You have been requested to head back to the estate at once."

"What is this about?"

"About your father." Tong and Wen Qin looked at each other before running home. When they got to the hallway, they saw Tong's mother slumped onto the ground, screaming and crying.

"Mother!"

"Lady Ling!" The two ran up to them,

"What happened?" Tong asked, looking at the rest of the household for answers.

"Your father…" his aunt said sadly, "He was killed in battle."

"My goodness." Wen Qin held her hand to her mouth.  
---

Things were so solemn afterwards, with the entire city in mourn for Ling Cao's death. Wen Qin herself had rarely seen Tong, as he was busy being the man of the household. It was not until almost a week later when she had heard the rumours and ran towards the Ling's estate, just to see him get onto a horse. "Gong Ji!" she screamed, running towards him. "Are these rumours true? Are you going to serve Wu?"

"Wen Qin…"

"You were not going to even tell me? Just leave and never say good bye?" she cried, her hands on his pant leg, "Why would you do that? Why would you be so heartless?"

"Lord Sun Ce has asked my family and I to move to the capital. My father was very loyal to Wu, and it is only my duty to do the same."

"What about me? Don't I mean anything?"

"Wen Qin…" he hopped off his horse, "Go on ahead." He shouted to the rest of the wagons and carriages. "Do you remember my promise?" she nodded, "I want you to live a life of happiness, and for that to happen, we must stop this nonsense war. I can't sit around here and watch people die innocently, I want to protect our people, our city, you." She didn't know what to say, but only continued to cry. "Once I get settled in, I will ask Lord Sun to bring your family along, or at most, to bring you along."

"You promise?"

"I promise." He gave her a small kiss on the head, "You have to believe me."

"I will." She watched as he got back on his horse, "Wait," she pulled a ring off her finger, "To keep you safe."

"Wen Qin…" he enclosed it in his hands, "I'll come for you." He said and rode off.

----  
The city of Yuhuang was taken over not so long after and it was unfortunate for both Tong and Wen Qin, who both tried to keep their promises, but fate had another idea in mind.

* * *

Man that Ling Tong is LAAAAAAAAAAAME.


	5. Distance

Ah yes, my always sudden disappearances and then RETURNS! I felt bad for getting like...half writer blocks then running off. So I just decided, when I finally get the entire story finished I will upload all of it! So here are Chapters 4 - 10. The next two are going to be epilogues...but I'll say more in Ch 10. Happy reading!

* * *

Chapter 4: Distance

Wen Qi was walking amongst the city streets, enjoying the subtle peace and quiet that the outside world brought to her. Sometimes she missed this city atmosphere, instead of being boarded up in a castle for days. Being the adoptive daughter of Liu Bei had it's flaws after all, you were a Princess in everyone's eyes, including the public. "Lady Li." The baker greeted, "We are all happy you are safe."

"Thank you." She dipped her head low and said in a soft voice. It was not long until the entire city could identify her. As embarrassing as it sounded, being Liu Bei's daughter meant that you were highly regarded among the community. Poems and paintings scattered the city of her imagery, thankfully it was always positive.

"Where are your guards?" someone spooked her from behind, she turned and pouted.

"Ping!" she said, "What are you doing here?"

"Have you forgotten? We were supposed to head to lunch with my parents, but they said you wandered off this morning, and didn't I tell you not to leave without telling me?"

"Oh." She replied, "I'm sorry, I."

"Don't worry about it." He said with caring eyes, "It's okay."

"Thanks." She smiled, "Let's go buy some snacks to bring back to your family." He nodded and they turned to walk ahead when there was a loud commotion up ahead.

"Robbery! Help!"

"You stay here, I'm going to up and help." Ping said and he rushed off. Wen Qi's knee wobbled together and her stomach churned. It pained her to see him run off, not knowing what would happen. She watched a few more foot soldiers run past her and the criminal be properly dealt with. Ping returned to her side and noticed her pale complexion.

"Are you alright?" he said, knowing right away what was wrong with her. "Do you need to sit."

"I'm fine." She cleared her throat, telling herself that she was okay.

"Wen Qi." Ping said softly, holding her hands, "I'll never leave you again like that day. You know that right." She noticed the uneasiness in his voice.

"I'm fine." She told him again. "It wasn't your fault. It was mine. I should have listened, should have never just **ran away**."  
-

"**Ran away?"** Liu Bei's eyes grew wide as the news was brought to him late into the night. "What do you mean she just ran away?"

"She's not in her room," the maid replied, "We have scattered the grounds looking for her but…"

"Uncle Liu!" Ping rushed into the room, "What is this I hear about Wen Qi?"

"We got into a little rift today." He sighed, "She requested to return to Yuhuang for the month."

"Yuhuang? Isn't that Wu's territory?" Bei nodded.

"Her ancestral home, including her families burial is there. The anniversary of her parents death is soon. This would have been the first year she did not go back. But she was a maid back them, now she is my adopted daughter, I could not let her go."

"It is justifiable Uncle," Ping said, trying to comfort him. "She is still a young girl, she is probably not thinking this through."

"My lord," another servant approached, "One of the horses are missing from the stable."

"She must have taken them." Bei said sadly.

"When was the last rounds?" Ping asked the servant.

"Less than an hour ago General Guan."

"She could not have gone far," Ping turned to Liu Bei, "Please Uncle, grant me leave to bring her back."

"Of course." Bei replied, "Tell her that if she'll come back, I'll make sure she gets to Yuhuang safely."

"Understood."

-  
Luckily, Yuhuang was not a far travel from their temporary base and the paths she took were familiar to her as she frequented between the two cities as a child. She knew every shortcut and terrain. Wen Qi had rode through the forests for days, not spending much time to rest because she knew that they would be chasing after her. She knew it was selfish and childish of her to just take a horse and leave, but it was important for her to return to Yuhuang. Not only were her ancestral bury grounds were there, but in her heart she always wished to see Tong again. There was nothing more important than her to know that he was still okay, even if now they were on the opposite sides of the warring factor.

Stopping at a local stand, Wen Qi tied up her horse and went to take a seat. "What can I get for your mister?" he said, but Wen Qi was not paying attention to him.

"We'll have what you suggest." A bag of coins dropped on the table, "Found you."

"Ping…how did you recognize me?"

"You make the worst boy in the world." He explained, taking a seat across from her.

"I thought I was hard to track."

"No, I found you on our first day." He took a sip of tea. "I was just watching you the entire time."

"You were what?"

"I know how much returning to Yuhuang is to you." He explained trying to avoid her gaze as he felt his cheeks flush. "So I was going to be your private bodyguard."

"Ping…" she said, touched. "You are pretty great."

"I know." He laughed as their meal came. "Let us hurry and eat and get to Yuhuang."  
-

Even though the country was in a war-torn state, Yuhuang was the same as Wen Qin remembered it. There was the gentle breeze of the waters along with the friendly smiles and never gives up attitude of all the villagers. "This place spooks me." Ping teased as they walked through the city streets.

"Why?"

"They all remind me of you." She glared. "Are you sure it's okay for you to be here?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you are from…"

"Hey, I'm not that popular." He laughed, "Maybe I am with the ladies but…"

"Funny." She rolled her eyes and walked on ahead. "Have you met anyone from Wu yet?"

"Not after our little fiasco at Chi Bi. I've met a few."

"Really?" her ears perked, prompting him to be taken off guard.

"Well yeah, Father and I had to get Master Zhuge out."

"Oh. Well did you get to fight any of their generals?"

"No, but I did run into one, probably the only guy who could ever recognize me." Ping laughed when a group of soldiers suddenly approached them.

"Glad you remember me too, General Guan." A loud voice said, a small twinkle in his eyes.

"Oh crap."

-  
They were quietly brought into the court house and home of the Prefect in Yuhuang, neither of them allowed to say a word. Both with their hands bound, they were forced to kneel in front of the man who had captured them, a general named Gan Ning.

"Well, well, lad." He said, one of his legs prompted up like a savage. "What are the chances that you will be stepping into Yuhuang."

"It is nothing but personal business." Ping replied, keeping his demeanour. Luckily for Wen Qin, at least one of them were. "I don't know if I should be honoured that you remember me, General Gan."

"Well you did escape like a coward the last time we met, it's hard for me not to forget." He glanced over at Wen Qin, "Why did you bring a girl with you?"

"What?"

"Told you, you suck as a boy." Ping snickered.

"Hm." He took a good look at her, "Your wife?"

"Touch her and you die."

"Doubt you can move with your hands bound like a common pig." The blades of two swords quickly landed on Ping's shoulder.

"No!" Wen Qin shouted, tears threatening to spill out.

"I can't stand women crying." Ning scoffed, "Put them in a room." He ordered and the two were taken out of the room.

"What are we going to do with them Master Gan?"

"Take them back with us, obviously. Where's the boy? Is he still setting up camp up north?"

"Yes, Master Ling is preparing for the new training base. You are to rendezvous with him in two days."

"That boy wouldn't care if I showed up or not." He laughed, "But we'll do good by sending those two back to headquarters."

"Even the girl? We have no idea who she is."

"That's true. I'm not for one for killing women either. We could probably just let her go. The Guan child has more use to us alive than dead though. Nonetheless, we will deal with this morning." he stretched his arms high in the air and yawned. "I need my beauty sleep."

-  
"What are you going to do with us?" Ping asked as they were being transported to a carriage outside.

"You are coming with me." Ning pointed to Wen Qin next, "You are going to back from where you came from."

"What? Why are you taking Ping only? Where are you taking him?"

"Do all women nag this much?" Ning put his hand on his forehead and shook his head. "I have no use for you, that's simple. I'm taking him."

"You'll kill him!"

"I can't guarantee for later, but he'll be safe for now. But we will be taking him to Master Ling first." Wen Qin quickly looked up and debated the chances of that Master Ling being her Master Ling. Seeing there were no other choice, she quickly made up her decision.

"No!" she replied and looked over at Ping, "Take me instead."

"Don't you dare say anything." Ping's eye grew round as he knew what she was going to do. "Don't you dare."

"Gag him." Ning raised an eyebrow and looked back at the young girl, "Why are you better than him? He is the son of Guan Yu."

"And I am the daughter of Liu Bei."

"What?" There was a roar of laughter, "He has no daughters." The soldiers said.

"Wait." Ning thought for a second, "I remember Prime Minister Zhou saying that he had adopted a girl, what city do you hail from?"

"Yuhuang."

"What is your family name?"

"Li."

"Interesting.' Ning tapped his foot on the ground, "You two!" he commanded two of his men.

"Yes General?"

"Take this Guan child back to Liu Bei's camp. Tell him we have his daughter."

"What?"

"She is not being held hostage. We will of course treat her with the utmost respect." There was a strange smile on his face, "She will be staying with me and the boy in the training grounds."

"Are you sure this is the right thing to do?"

"You'll regret it!" Ping had spat out his rag, "Wen Qin, you can't be so stupid. You go back to…"

"She is less of a threat than you if we have her as a voluntary guest." Ning snapped his fingers. "Chen!" he called out to his advisor. "Send two letters, one to go with General Guan and the other to headquarters. We are going to be having the Princess of Shu be our guest." He cackled, with one hand slapping the back of Wen Qin. Wen Qin took another look at Ping and tried to smile. She approached him and placed her hand on his face

"It is my fault that we are in Yuhuang," she whispered, "I can't have Father lose a great general."

"But we can't lose you either!"

"I will be okay. Trust me." She said, but inside she was putting all her trust in Master Ling instead. Or, she hoped it was her Master Ling anyways.


	6. Unfamiliar Grounds

Chapter 5: Unfamiliar Grounds

Wen Qin was back in the castle grounds, getting in trouble for her venture to the city the other day. Instead of being trapped in her room though, she decided to head over to the kitchen and cook, another hobby that she picked up as a maid. "Are you sure you want to be in here Lady Li?" the maids were huddled in a corner as Wen Qin chopped some vegetables with enormous speed. "If you are hungry, we would be more than happy to cook for you."

"I'm fine." Wen Qin said, for the tenth time in the last hour. "Just cooking." She said and dropped the vegetables into a flaming wok. The maids were all awed by the flame but were quickly reminded that it was royalty who was cooking.

"We can surely make anything for Master Guan too if you are cooking it for him." Wen Qin blushed a bit.

"Then it would not mean the same." She simply replied and sashayed over to the bamboo baskets that were steaming with Ping's favorite red bean buns.

"But Lady Li!"

"You should let her." A voice echoed through the hall as the maids all scampered.

"Lord Zhao."

"Master Zilong." Wen Qin greeted, "You have returned?"

"I was looking for my sparring partner, or do you think you no longer need to be trained?" Zhao Yun walked into the kitchen and lifted the steamer. "Red bean?" he took one and bounced it from hand to hand.

"Master Zilong!" Wen Qin pouted. "Those aren't-

"For me?" he finished off, taking a big bite.

"Don't make me tell your wife!" she scolded as the man laughed and left the kitchen. Wen Qin sighed and looked at the steamer, there were only five left. She took a look outside, Ping would be returning from patrol soon.  
-

"You made all of this for me?" Ping announced back at his quarters. Wen Qin chuckled and sat across from him. "You are the most wonderful person."

"You have to stop saying those things." Wen Qin blushed and picked up her chopsticks. "See how it tastes." She told him, "It's a new recipe."

"This is amazing!" he exclaimed and ate faster and faster. "How did you learn this?"

"I learned it from-" she stopped mid-sentence.

'Wen Qin?"

"Oh, I think I picked it up from one of the maids. They were talking about how it was their village dish."

"Well it tastes amazing!"

"Thank you." She smiled.

Later that night Wen Qin sat in her room with the candles dimmed. She had been trying so hard to forget what happened in Wu, but the littlest thing would creep back in her memory. Everything that happened in Wu seemed so natural to her, that she didn't even take the time to differentiate it. An example would be the fiasco with dinner earlier, it was something _he_ taught her. "I have to forgot, we made that promise." She whispered to herself.

"Lady Wen, **are you awake?."  
-**

"**Are you awake?" **Gan Ning shouted at the gates of the training ground, "Wake up girly! We're here!" he turned around and shouted. Wen Qin was riding on a separate horse, her hands bound to the rein of the animal as it was being guided by a soldier. After three days of long and painful travelling, she had gotten used to falling asleep while on the animal. Opening her eyes at the sound of Ning's yelling, she was taken a back by the beautiful scenery around her. She always heard rumors of the beautiful waters that surrounded the coast of this land, but she had never seen it with her eyes. This so called 'training ground' was the most gorgeous place she'd ever laid eyes on. Other than the soldiers walking around carrying rations and weapons, this place would have been a perfect place for her ideal, quiet life.

This makeshift camp was large for its size, with tents set up all across the beautiful coastline. When they got to what seemed like the entrance gate, two soldiers saluted Gan Ning. "General Gan!"

"I will go inform Master Ling immedieatley of your arrival."

"Make sure he isn't eating, or he'll throw everything up." Ning replied with a smirk.

"Why do you always say those things in regards to this Master Ling?" Wen Qin finally asked as they were being led inside the camp.

"You'll see in a minute." He replied, "Lay your eyes off!" he shouted to the soldiers who were all lining up to take a glimpse of the Princess of Shu. "She's our guest! Go back to train or you'll hear it from me!" the men scattered like mice. Wen Qin smiled, even though she was being held prisoner at her own will, she had a small liking to the rowdy pirate Gan Ning. He was a complete opposite of Ping, very relaxed and carefree. Unlike his rowdy exterior, he was very kind and respectful to her.

"General Gan, Master Ling said he will see you later."

"Of course." Ning chuckled, "What do we do about our guest then?"

"Master Ling has set up a tent for the Princess over there,"

"Guess we'll get you set up first." He hopped off his horse and untied the ropes that bound Wen Qin's hand. "Let's move Princess."

"I'd like it if you'd stop calling me Princess." She said, walking behind the burly man.

"Why? Your father is Liu Bei, who is the self-proclaimed Emperor of Shu, therefore you are the Princess of Shu."

"I am only the adopted daughter."

"So you want to be called Adopted Princess of Shu?" Wen Qin stopped walking and put her hands on her waist, "Hey, these lame jokes got me ladies when I was a pirate." They continued to walk towards her tent. "Dang, Master Ling made this place nice."

"What do you mean?" she looked at the tent.

"You should see what we usually need to sleep in." he grinned, "You have new silk sheets, a fancy table, new china." He took a glance around the room, "Even your face washing pan is new! Look at that, silk face towels."

"Is that bad?"

"It's not normal for a training ground that's for sure. That boy." She guessed he was talking about Master Ling.

"Do you think I would get to meet this Master Ling?"

"You'll eventually have to, he and I are running this ship." He crossed his arms, "But he's just upset that I'm here. Anyways I'm off, you're to stay in your tent for now. It's best for you. We'll have two guards posted outside. I'm going to have to see if I can get Master Ling to talk to me."

"Why does he seem to dislike you so much?" she asked just as Ning was about to leave the tent. Ning turned around and shrugged.

"I sort of killed his father ten years ago." It took less than a few seconds for Wen Qin to process that information. Master Ling was her Master Ling Tong.


	7. Reunion

Chapter 6: Reunion

When Zhao Yun and Wen Qin emerged from that fateful day with Liu Bei's son, the two had shared a very special relationship. The great Little Dragon saw the potential in the young maiden, and took her under his wing. For days, she would train with him, mastering the art of spear. Today was just another regular day as the two of them were sparring in the fields. "How long has it been now since you have returned from Wu?" Yun asked.

"About a month." She replied, throwing her spear down at his head.

"Has it really been that long?" he jumped back, returning his own strike. "People have been talking you know."

"HYAH. About what? Hyah!"

"About you. You've changed ever since…you know."

"What do they say?" she raised her eyebrow, but never took her eyes off of Yun's spear.

"They say you're more quiet, you're distant from them. There are rumors flying around that…they did something to you in Wu." Wen Qin replied with a thrust of the spear forward.

"No one at Wu touched me, if that's what you're thinking." She glared.

"I trust you! But it's not me who needs convincing." Wen Qin retracted her spear and dug it into the soil.

"You're talking about Ping aren't you?"

"You know how that boy feels about you. When he hears these rumors, he doesn't know what he thinks." Wen Qin felt her heart sink, there was nothing more that she valued than trust. Knowing that Ping did not believe nothing happened was one of them. Well, something did happen, but it wasn't what he was thinking that's for sure. "Maybe you should talk to him."

"If he doesn't want to talk to me about it, or trust me in the first place, there's nothing to talk about."

"Why are you so stubborn?" Yun sighed. Wen Qin quickly took offence and picked up her spear.

"Hurry, **it's not like I have all day."  
-**

"**It's not like I have all day."** She heard a familiar voice say as she saw two silhouettes outside her tent in the mid-afternoon. Today would officially be the third day she had arrived at Wu's campsite, and still she had not seen Master Ling. Yet, the voice outside her tent today gave her confidence that it was him.

"She just needs to see you once." She heard Gan Ning's voice after, "You're the co-commander, you need to at least look at her. She is the Princess of Shu for goodness!"

"I don't even know why you kidnapped her. She's no use to us!"

"Hey, we got Shu to pull out of Wu territory, everyone knows that battle would have been lost!" Wen Qin felt guilty suddenly. Her selfishness of wanting to reunite with Tong had in turn delayed her Fathers conquest of uniting China. Her only wish was that everyone returned to the camp safely.

"Fine. I'll visit her."

"Good," Ning laughed and she could hear his bells ringing faintly into the distance. Wen Qin suddenly grew excited as she looked around her tent.

"Oh shoot." She mumbled, she had to look like she was busy! Or it would be embarrassing to know that she was eavesdropping. Quickly checking her reflection in the mirror, Wen Qin continued her painting, something she had been working on for the three days.

"Excuse me, Princess?" his voice sounded nervous. "May I come in?"

"Of course." She replied, rising to see her visitor. As the small tent flap opened, her heart beat faster and faster as the young man stepped in.

"I apologize for my late introduction." He bowed, "I am Ling Tong Gong Ji of Wu. Co commander of the training base here."

"It's alright." She smiled meekly and waited for him to lift his head. When he did, she was surprised to no longer see that scrawny fifteen year old boy. Instead he was replaced by a handsome young man, with a chiseled jaw and broad shoulders. Yet nothing made Wen Qin more sure of him than that little beauty mark on his upper left cheek. Yes, this was the moment she had been waiting for.

"I am sorry for your living arrangements, as you can see it was difficult for me to get anything prepared for royalty like yourself."

"You don't have to be so polite Gong Ji." She laughed, but was surprised when there was not the same warm feeling emitting from him.

"Yes." He coughed, as if was strange for her to call him that. "Princess, I should be leaving."

"Wait!" she called out, "Don't you remember me?"

"Excuse me?"

"It's me!" she was stricken with panic. "It's Wen Qin, Li Wen Qin!"

"I'm sorry, I don't think I know anyone by that name." Suddenly it was if the world crashed down.

"What do you mean?" her voice was now jittering, "I'm Wen Qin! Your Wen Qin…"

"I'm sorry Princess, you must have the wrong person." He bowed, "I do have a fiancée, but she is back at the capital."

"What?"

"She goes by the name Xiao Shi, we are to be wed in three months." Her heart felt like it was being ripped from her chest. "I think you are mistaken by me. After all…" there seemed to be a slight hesitation in his voice. "You are the Princess of Shu and I a servant of Wu, it would never work out. Now if you excuse me, I have duties to attend to." He bowed again before exiting the tent.

It felt as if the world suddenly got a little bit tinier and it became more difficult to breathe. Her knees wobbled and she collapsed onto the ground, trying to grasp what was happening. Was he really not her Gong Ji? But the beauty mark, the voice, yes he was her Gong Ji, except she wasn't his Wen Qin. Slowly Wen Qin's hand clasped onto her face as she clutched onto her hair harder and harder. With a large gasp, she cried and cried until she fell asleep on the cold dirt floor.

-  
Ling Tong was in his tent when he sensed a chill down his spine. He always got that chill when his fathers murderer was near. "General Gan." He said right away as the flap of his tent lifted.

"You always know." The man replied with a chuckle in his voice. Tong wanted to reply with something nasty but held it in.

"What do you need General Gan?"

"Right, no small-talk with you ever." He stepped inside the tent, "I think we have an issue with our guest."

"The Princess?" this sparked a little interested. He put down the scroll he was reading and turned to Ning. "What about her?"

"I think we might have to let her out of the tent. Ya know, let her breathe fresh air once in a while?"

"What do you mean?"

"I think she's going nuts. I mean, she hasn't been eating the last few days." His heart clenched inside.

"She hasn't been eating?"

"That's what I hear from the soldiers. Returns it untouched. Only times she ate was when I sat across from her and stared at her." Tong couldn't help but feel a stint of jealousy and wondered about their relationship. "After all, she's a guest of Wu, not a prisoner. We shouldn't keep her trapped in her tent all the time."

"It's dangerous for her to wander the camp grounds. She's of royal heritage, and we're in a training ground."

"Like you said, we're in a training ground. We set the rules. I was thinking about that little pond behind your tent, we can just have her there. Make sure no one else enters but a select few, and we'll always watch her. I mean, how far can that little girl go? Doesn't look like she even knows how to pick up a sword."

"Fine." He replied, "If there's nothing else, I need to get back to planning."

"Of course, of course." Ning flailed his arms and rolled his eyes. "I'll go tell her she's free to walk around."

"Just make sure you set the boundaries." He added as Ning walked out of the tent. Tong sighed and looked at the open flap that worked as a make shift window of his tent. He had prefect view of the pond here. The pirates idea was not so bad, and at least he could watch her from his room, even though it would hurt him to do so.


	8. Underwater

Chapter 7: Underwater

As a way to get Wen Qin out of the castle but still under supervision, Liu Bei allowed Ping to take her to a small excursion out west. With Shu gaining control of various lands, it was important for Liu Bei to check on how the people were coping and whether or not the officials were doing their job. The two only spent a couple of days there, but it was not something Wen Qin really enjoyed. "Are you okay?" Ping asked, their horses side by side as they were making their trip back to the capital. "You didn't seem to enjoy yourself these days."

"Hm?" she looked up and shook her head, "It was wonderful. I enjoyed myself…" her words trailed as she continued to look forward.

"Oh." Ping replied and studied her face. "No, not okay." He pulled his horses reins suddenly, forcing the animal to halt.

"What's wrong?" she did the same and turned her head. She could see the shoulders of the young general shake as his face grew dark. "Ping?"

"Why won't you tell me what's wrong?" he started, before starring at her with a hurt stare. "You've been different ever since you've been back. You won't tell us what happened. You say nothing, but the way you are…it's so hard to believe it." Wen Qin opened her mouth but could not think of what to say. She was warned by Zhao Yun about this, but she never really took it to heart.

"I…"

"You always say they treated you like a Princess, like you were at home. So why are you so cold with us? Did they treat you better than us? Would you rather stay there than be back home with us?"

"How could you stay that!" she shouted, her face turning red. "Why would you think that I ever rather be with Wu than Shu? I am grateful to Shu and Father! He saved my life!"

"Then why…"

"You can't expect me to come back and be the same Ping! I was treated like a Princess but I was a prisoner! I was trapped in my room for days without anyone to talk to, and the only person I…" she caught herself mid sentence before she could say anymore. Biting on her cheek she wiped the tears forming with the back of her hand. "You don't understand!" she tapped her horse with her foot and set off.

"Wen Qin!" Ping screamed, pursuing her.

He followed her for a few miles before she had disappeared off foot and into the depths of the woods. Ping should have known better than to bring this up while they were travelling in her territory. "Wen Qin!" he screamed. "I'm sorry Wen Qin! Come out!" Ping planted his fist into a tree and sighed. "Where are you!" he gritted his teeth when he heard the sounds of water splashing. "The lake…" he said, "You're so stupid Ping…" he told himself and rushed over. "Wen Qin! Wen Qin!" he shouted as he saw her holding her breath. It was a habit of hers to hide in the water whenever she was upset. Everyone always joked that in her last life she was a sea creature because of her love for swimming and her ability to stay underwater longer than others. Wen Qin always used this as her advantage, disappearing into the deep blue whenever she felt like she needed a breather. "Wen Qin!" he called out again and jumped in himself, grabbing her by the shoulders and pulling her out. "I'm sorry!" he said, throwing his arms around her. Wen Qin took that breath of fresh air and stared at his face, the tears mixing in with the water.

"**Let me go!"  
-**  
"**Let me go!" **She screamed, fighting with the hands that suddenly grabbed her in the water. She had slipped away from her tent that night and found her way to the little lagoon behind Tong's tent. She had heard from Ning earlier that she would be able to venture out to this place, as long as she had someone watching her. Yet, she had not had a proper bathe in days, only washing herself with what was given to her. So, in the deep darkness of the night, she decided to take a little dip, using her stealthy abilities to achieve it. But Wen Qin was not stupid, she knew she was in a tent full of hormonally charged men, so she decided to take a swim in the lake to wash off whatever there was to clean. It was difficult to waddle through the water fully clothed, but her sacred love for water came back as she glided like a fish under the beautiful sky. A fish…it was funny because she definably felt like a fish when there was a large splash and someone had grabbed a hold of her arms from behind. "Let go!" she screamed again, trying to fight off her attacker, but it was only harder in the water.

"What are you doing?" she recognized her attackers voice. "Do you hate it here so much that you'd want to kill yourself?"

"Gong Ji…" she whispered, as he grabbed her hand and began to pull her back to the shore. When they got back on land, dripping from head to toe, she could see the sadness in his eyes. "I wasn't."

"Come into my tent." He said, his words cold and icy as the water. "We're both soaked and I don't want to see anyone us like this." They walked towards his tent, his hand still not releasing hers.

They sat across from each other, a small fire lit in a pot, trying to keep the both of them warm. Wen Qin put her hands over the flames and watched as the drops gather and drip all around it. Neither of them had said a word, both not knowing what to say.

"I wasn't trying to." She said, deciding to take the first brave step. "I would never be that stupid."

"I had completely forgotten."

"About?"

"About your love for water. About your love for anything…about you." Those words pierced through her. "It's what I promised myself. After the war and I found out that you were separated from your family, and that you were missing. I chose to forget about you. It was better to not know you, than never know what happened to you."

"Gong Ji…"

"So I focused on serving Wu. I battled my way up the ranks, I focused my attention on others."

"And you end up focusing it on your fiance?" Tong stared at her with sad eyes.

"I spent almost ten years trying to forget about you."

"I went back to Yuhuang every year."

"I know." Wen Qin looked up, surprised. "I did also."

"You mean, you saw me?"

"I saw you last year, when you were already the Princess of Shu." Her fist clenched into a tight ball.

"Why didn't you, why didn't you approach me? You saw me but ignored me?"

"Wen Qin you had to realize that we were both, no we are now both in very different positions."

"I wouldn't have cared, I would have stayed for you! I would." She held her fist to her mouth and bit her knuckles. "I can't believe you would…" she got up and shook her head.

"Wen Qin…"

"I, I can't stay in here." She shook her head again and walked out. Tong watched the flaps of his tent close and sighed.

"You wouldn't be happy with me." He sighed and blew the flames out.

Wen Qin went back into her room, still soaked from head to toe. The fire didn't do much to warm her up. Inside she knew she should get out of the wet clothes before she caught a cold. But at this minute, she didn't really care at all. Frustrated, she picked up one of the pans off her table and smashed it against the ground. No, this wouldn't do. She looked around her room. She need to vent out steam somehow, she needed to spar and there was only one person in this base who would do it.


	9. Truth be Told

Chapter 8: Truth be Told

The castle was a buzz with the sudden announcement of a celebration banquet at the capital. Everyone was up in arms, trying to figure out what had happened. Did their conquest in the South work out? Did they reunite the Han? No one knew, but they all welcomed the banquet. After all, there was good food, entertainment and eventually good news.

"Does our Lord look more happy than usual today?" some of the generals whispered to each other.

"I think he's always that happy."

"No, he's a bit different today…"

"Father, would you like some more wine?" Wen Qin said, dressed in a beautiful silk gown. She was sitting beside Ping and the rest of the Guan family.

"I don't think wine is the reason why your Father is so happy, my niece." Zhang Fei let out a roar of a laughter. "But this news is surely a good reason to drink until tomorrow!"

"Father!" Xing Cai rolled her eyes.

"My lord, please tell us what the good news is!" the generals cried, "We also want to celebrate with you!"

"Very, very well!" he rose to his feet. "I have been blessed with a wonderful son." He looked at the young Ah Dou, who was playing with his food like a normal 10 year old. "But I never had the honor of a daughter to take care of me. So when my two good friends, Li's and I made a pact to take care of each others kin as if they were our own…" there was a small silence as he remembered Wen Qin's parents. Even Wen Qin felt the tears form in her eyes but was comforted by a small squeeze by Ping. "I was blessed with Wen Qin." He coughed. "And I can only assume it was the same for my brother Wunchang, and his son Ping." He went over to the tall Guan general and had him rise on his feet. "We proud parents of both of our children, are happy to announce the engagement of our children." There were small gasps before the entire banquet hall rose into cheers and clapping. Both Wen Qin and Ping turned red as they bashfully looked away from each other.

It was a decision that was made mutually by both Wen Qin and Ping. After he had pulled her from the water, they sat beside a fire and had a long chat about everything that had happened between the two of them. Inside, Ping had always known he had wanted to marry Wen Qin, but it was just up to her to decide whether or not she felt the same. It was hard for Wen Qin at first, trying to remember the events that happened while she was at Wu. Yet every time she looked at Ping's face, she could tell that she was more than lucky to have him. He would take care of her and love her no matter what. So with a simple nod of the head, the two of them found themselves in front of Guan Yu and Liu Bei, with Ping asking for her hand in marriage in front of the two Fathers. Guan Yu had stayed silent for a bit, before he finally stood tall and cleared his throat. His eyes darted away until Wen Qin finally noticed that the gallant general had tears in his eyes. "It will be my honour to have you as my daughter." He scratched the back of his head, "There's some sand in the room I think." Prompting the rest of the households to laugh. Bei put his hand on Ping's shoulder, "My daughters happiness, **will** **rely on you**."  
-

"**I will rely on you **to not tell anyone." Ning flexed his muscles and handed her a wooden spear. "To know that I let the Princess of Shu spar with me!"

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone you lost." She smirked and held it out. Ning chuckled and slowly crooked his index finger at her.

"I won't go easy on you just because you're royalty and a girl. I know how vicious your species can get, my mother was one of them."

"Very well." Wen Qin let out a large cry and leapt forward with her spear.

"Holy!" Ning avoided it barley, before another strike from the wooden spear hit his arm. "You are no Princess," Ning bounced from spot to spot as Wen Qin constantly attacked. "Who is your Master?"

"Zhao Zi Long."

"Of course, Shu's Little Dragon." Ning looked impressed as he continued to avoid all the attacks.

"For an old man," Wen Qin huffed, "You have amazing agility." She tried again with one large attack but found herself on her knees, trying to catch her breath.

"It's all those years of being in the water. Just inhaling and exhaling that beautiful sea breeze." He said as he inhaled and exhaled, "Expands your lungs!" he let out a jolly laugh. "Feeling any better now?" he asked her.

"A bit."

"I was quite surprised to hear that you wanted to spar. Not many Princess', other than our own would do so."

"You all look down on women that's why."

"I would never." Ning shook his finger, "You've never met the Qiao's sisters. Those little girls can get rowdier than the pirates I had on my ship!" He poured water into a wooden bowl and handed it to Wen Qin.

"Thank you."

"So, now that you're done. How about you do something for me?"

"What is that?"

"What is up with you and Pretty boy Gong Ji?"

"I…"

"The day you came, I knew you two were not strangers to each other. Pirates intuition."

"I…" she sighed, "I guess I should tell you." Wen Qin trusted Ning enough. Strangely enough, this obnoxious, rambunctious pirate was nothing but an outer shell. Inside he was like an older brother, who genuinely cared for peoples well-being. So she found herself telling Ning about their history. From their promises as children, to the war and the events of the lagoon the other night. By the end of it, she found herself wiping her face with her sleeve.

"I guess I have to apologize to you too then."

"Why do you say that?"

"If it wasn't for me, Tong's father probably wouldn't have died." He shrugged, "But there's nothing I regret. If I had to do it again, I would have."

"That's a horrible thing to say."

"Why would it be? IF he didn't die, I would have!" Wen Qin nodded, sort of understanding the logic in that. "I think you and the boy need to have a long talk."

"We tried that."

"That didn't count, that ended in you getting mad and taking it out on me."

"I wouldn't know what to talk about."

"Listen." His tone become all serious. "I was young once, I understand what it's like to love and to lose."

"Are you being all sentimental on me?" she cocked an eyebrow.

"I'm being serious."

"Sorry."

"If you don't talk it out with that boy. You are going to regret it for the rest of your life."

"Why? Do you speak from experience?" he let out a chuckle,

"You're the one who calls me an old man. Of course I've experienced more than you." He put his hand on Wen Qin's head, "I think you should tell him that he wasn't the only one that's changed."

"What do you mean…"

"Don't tell me that you've never moved on, even for a little bit these last ten years? What about that Guan fellah that you saved?"

"Ping…"

"He may have been a coward for running from a fight, but he was protecting his Lord and I can respect that. Plus, I can tell your relationship is more than Princess and general."

"What are you now? A mind reader?" she glared. "I'll do what I think is right."

"And right now, you know what I'm saying is right." He picked up the spear by kicking it up in the air. "Listen to me little girl, go and talk to him before you lose your chance."

"You're making it sound so ominous."

"Well, that's because your stay with us isn't forever. I've gotten word that the two sides have come to an agreement. You are to be escorted back to Shu next week."


	10. Journey

Chapter 9 Journey

There was nothing as important as the wedding between Guan Ping and Li Wen Qin, as the castle grounds was suddenly bombarded by wedding preparations. From the silk of the outfits, to the type of chopsticks that were being used for the banquet, everyone was hustling and bustling to get their jobs done. Wen Qin had finally gotten a break from the multiple outfit changes and slipped into the gardens behind her estate. In less than a month, she would be the wife of Guan Ping. Most women would be ecstatic at this opportunity but there was still some doubt in her mind. "Is what I'm doing right?" she questioned herself. "Is this being fair?" she buried her head into her hands and sighed deeply. She was the one who suggested the wedding be on an exact date next month. The same day and month as Tong's wedding. She wasn't sure why she wanted it to be so early. Was it because she did not want to feel bad that he was getting married? Or was it because of their promise? "I don't want to think about this anymore." She shouted.

"Are you okay?" someone said, scaring Wen Qin. She turned around to see Xing Cai walking along the gardens. "I was asked by Lady Huang to get you." She said, not caring much for it. It was obvious that Xing Cai was upset by the arrangement, but she had no choice but to suck it up.

"Oh, thanks."

"What were you screaming earlier?"

"Nothing."

"I heard what you said, what are you thinking about?"

"Just pre-wedding jitters." She smiled, "Thanks for caring."

"I don't care about you." She replied bluntly. Wen Qin was taken a back. "You better make sure you make Ping happy. We both know he deserves more than you."

"You don't have to put it that way Xing Cai."

"Don't talk to me like we're friends." The young woman snapped. "The way you treat him makes me sick."

"How do you know how I treat him?"

"I can tell in your eyes. I know how you really feel for him."

"I'm giving him my life." Wen Qin replied, her voice jittering, "What more can he want?"  
"And you're saying like it's a chore." Xing Cai scoffed, "You make me sick." She added before turning and stomping away from the field. Wen Qin sat on the bench and banged her head lightly on the pole beside her.

"She's right…" she said before another voice called from afar. Wen Qin stood up and saw Ping rushing towards her.

"Are you okay?" he said once he got to her.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Xing Cai said that you were upset and screaming and yelling. I rushed towards you right away!"

"Xing Cai…" she sighed under her breath. She knew exactly why she said those words to Ping. She was trying to prove the fact that maybe Ping cared about her more than she did about him. But with one look at Ping's caring eyes, her heart sunk and a smile formed on her lips. She gently placed her hand on Ping's chest, and felt his heart beat.

"What are you?"

"Your heart is beating so fast." She said softly, "You must have been really worried about me."

"I always worry for you." He blinked, "You are going to be my wife soon. I need to protect you from every sorrow that I can."

"Thank you." She blushed. Ping took her hand off his chest and held onto her fingers gently.

"No, you're the one I should thank. **You're the one I can always go to when I'm down**."  
-

"**You're the one I can always go to when I'm down."** She started saying as they sat across from each other in Tong's tent. "Well, you always were." She added. Wen Qin had managed to snag some private one on one time with Tong after the news of her return to Shu was spread across the camp like wildfire.

"We told each other everything didn't we?" he smiled politely, pouring each of them a cup of tea.

"If only we could still be like that." She took a deep breath, "I have to tell you something."

"What?"

"Ning told me that if I didn't tell you today, I would regret it for the rest of my life."

"You listened to Ning?" he showed a bit of disgust.

"I know you and him have differences…"

"He killed my father." Tong raised his voice,

"If you took time to know him, you can't find a reason to hate him. You can't go on holding this grudge. Yes he killed your father, but it was because he was a general, to kill or be killed! Obviously you have to understand that." She snapped. Tong looked a bit sad at her little lecture.

"I don't even know why the two of you are so close…" he said softly, a hint of jealousy in his tone.

"If you just took time to listen to him…you'd know that he is a wonderful person. But this is not the point!" she shook her head. "I have to be honest with you."

"About what?"

"I know I got mad at you for moving on, but I am also guilty." Tong stayed silent, not knowing if he was going to enjoy this talk or not. "There is someone back home, who has expressed his intentions to me for these past two years."

"Who?"

"His name is Ping."

"Guan Yu's son?" she nodded. "What type of relationship do you two have?"

"I don't know how to explain it." She turned away from his gaze, "He's been so kind to me, always worried about my happiness and safety." Wen Qin sighed, hesitating what she was about to say next. "He sometimes made me forget about you. He would take me away from all the pain of losing my family, losing my home and losing you. He's…my best friend."

"But I'm your best friend."

"You were my best friend." She added. Both of them stayed silent for the next few moments, trying to grasp at what was truly happening. Wen Qin had not realized her true feelings for Ping before she had told Tong, but now she was even more confused about what she wanted. But inside she knew, if he was moving on, it was no use for her to stay grasping at straws. "He's asked for my hand in marriage before." She broke the silence. "I think I might take up on it when I return to Shu." BANG. Tong's fist came slamming down on the table, prompting the tea cups to rattle and make a mess. "Tong?"

"I can't."

"You can't what?"

"I can't imagine you with someone else, I can't!" he stood up and threw his arms around her. "It just boils my blood to think someone else will hold you instead of me." Wen Qin buried her head into his neck, "I can't lose you again Wen Qin."

"I don't want to lose you either…" she whispered and they held each other for the rest of the night.  
-

The carriages were being loaded as the Princess of Shu was preparing for her trip back home. Wen Qin sat in her tent, starring at the various paintings she drew over this small time period. "These are beautiful." A voice said, she turned around and smiled at Ning.

"Thank you. You can have them."

"A present?" he grinned.

"A thank you, for making me realize that I needed to talk to Tong."

"Right…how'd it go with him?"

"We…I don't know. We know we can't change our fates, yet…" a small tear slipped out of her eye. "Maybe this is why there is that saying, that we are star crossed lovers."

"Wen Qin…"

"If only this war never happened." She sighed.

"General, your carriage is ready." A soldier said from outside.

"We'll be out." Ning shouted.

"You are to escort me back?"

"I was supposed to…" he stroked his chin. "Come with me." He grabbed her arm and pulled her towards Tong's tent.

"What are you doing?" she asked. The two of them had agreed to not say good bye, fearing that it would be too difficult.

"You!" Ning shouted entering Tong's tent, much to his bewilderment.

"What are you…Wen Qin?"

"We are both co-commanders of this camp." Ning said, "I was asked by Prime Minister Zhou to escort the Princess, but I think you should do it."

"General Gan…"

"Ning…" both Tong and Wen Qin said.

"I won't take no for an answer. I'm a pirate, I don't want to spend the next few days babysitting." He playfully pushed Wen Qin to him, "You two should take this time to figure out what you guys really want." He added with a sigh. "This is all I can do to repay for what I did to you." Ning looked at you both. "Maybe if I didn't kill your father, this wouldn't have happened. I sort of feel responsible you know."

"You don't' have to." Tong said, surprising both Ning and Wen Qin. "Wen Qin made me realize that you had no choice. We were thrown into this war by fate, and you were chosen to be my comrade by the Gods. I was given a formidable and loyal comrade. My father would have believed it would be better for Wu at the end. He at least died with pride."

"Tong…" Wen Qin placed her hand on his arm.

"I will accept your request General Gan," he said, "I will escort the Princess back to her home."

"Very well." Ning laughed and slapped Tong's back hard, "I give you both all my luck."


	11. Path to Choose

Chapter 10: Path to Choose

The loud firecrackers and cymbals banged and clanged all over the castle as the day of festivities had officially begun. Wen Qin was sitting in her room, fully dressed from head to toe in her gorgeous wedding grown. From the jade and pearl incrusted headpiece that danged above her face, to her gold and silver threaded silk dress. Her arms were embraced by bright gold bracelets and rings, while her face glowed with the touch of make up. She had never dressed up in such a fashion in her life before, with such beautiful ornaments and accessories. This would be the start of her life, they had told her. Most women were not expected to continue in the army after they were married, and she was sure that her Father would use that as an excuse. He never liked her fighting on the battlefield anyways. Instead she would sit in the gardens, having tea and reading novels. Not holding swords and spears, but musical instruments and brushes for painting. Was she really ready for the life of a pampered house wife?

"They're being held up a little in the city." One of the maids had told her, "Everyone is congratulating the young master! He is finding it difficult to get to you."

"Okay." She said mindlessly, "You're dismissed."

"Are you sure you don't need anything Lady Li?"

"I…want to go out for a walk. You can tell me if they are coming."

"But Lady Li, it is unlucky for a woman to exit her home without-"

"I'm just going to the gardens, that is still my home." She moved the beads from her face and glared at the young maid. Frightened she nodded and scattered into the distance.

Wen Qin walked into the garden and turned her head to make sure no one was following. Quickly, she headed over to the back area where the fence was covered by a large shrub. She moved the shrub to the side and saw the path leading to the forest and out the town. Was she really going to do this? She wondered to herself. What if he changed his mind? What she wanted to do was horrible, and she couldn't imagine the hurt Ping would be if she went on with it. Her hands trembled and she let the shrubs cover up the hole again. "What am I doing?" she wondered to herself. She had told him it was time to let her go, yet his words still haunted her mind. A sudden breeze knocked one of the leaves off the tree as it slowly made its way onto Wen Qin's dress. "**On the twenty third night…"**

"**On the twenty third night**…you will meet me there." Tong had said to her, the two of them at the border where two Shu soldiers waited anxiously for their Princess.

"I…" she didn't' know what to say.

"Please, we both know why you have to go back, but I can't be apart from you again. Promise me you'll come."

"I can't promise you…"

"It doesn't mater, I will be waiting for you. If you do not come, then I will return to Wu and continue to forget about you. But I know, you will be there."

"Gong Ji…"

Their trip back to the meeting place where she would be returned was a four day four night trip. It was a trip that Wen Qin would never forget because she got to experience her childhood once again. She and Tong shared each others dream and it felt like all those years did not really past. As they got closer and closer to their destination, they felt reality sinking in again. Wen Qin knew that there was no point for her to hold onto these feelings she had to Tong, because at the end she was the Princess of Shu and he was a servant of Wu. There was one particular night in their four day trip that made her acknowledge the fact that they were also fighting for very different reasons. They had stopped by a border city, one that had recently been captured by Wu. The very town that Shu pulled out of because her concerns. The townspeople were a hardworking bunch, just like they were in Yuhuang. As they walked down the streets, posing as a travelling married couple, the resentment the townspeople had struck a chord in Wen Qin's heart. "That Liu Bei, he promised to protect us and look what happened." The elderly would grumble, "Wu is much larger, and will truly unite the Han before that man ever would!"

"He is nothing but a self-proclaimed Emperor."

"He's horrible!"

"I wish him dead!"

"Stop." Tong put his hand on Wen Qin and pulled her back. He knew her temper well enough. "We are in Wu territory, you can't blame people for saying this."

"But this has nothing to do with father!" she hissed, "It's because of me…because of me these people have lost their trust."

"There is no need to fret, our Lord treats them well enough." There was a strange tension feeling that suddenly lingered in the air. "You do realize that Wu will unite the Han right?"

"Not if they need Shu to pull out for such simple matters. If it wasn't for our Prime Minister Zhuge, you would have never won Chi Bi." She said sternly and the tension grew thicker and thicker.

"We…are really different aren't we?"

"I…" she paused and looked away. They were both had very stubborn personalities, and their loyalty to their respective leaders would not sway them otherwise.

"If we were together…."

"What, you'd want me to serve Wu?" she glared.

"No." Tong cleared his throat and turned, "I would be wiling to give up my country for you."

"Gong Ji…" she thought back to all the people back home and wondered if she could do the same.

"Would you do the same for me?"

"I…" she looked him in the eyes, "If it meant we could be together, I would." A small smile formed on Tong's lip as the sun began to set again. "Then why are we continuing to go?" They sighed, both knowing the answer. Her return to Shu was more of a political matter. If she was not returned, no one would be able to say what the consequences were in regards to the two factions ever working together again. Even though the chances were already slim now, both kingdoms were still minimal in power in comparison to Cao Cao.

"Let's go." Wen Qin said sadly, as they returned to their inn.

"I must go." She finally said, "They will be wondering why I am late." Tong grabbed onto her hand, "Please." She closed her eyes, trying to prevent the tears from coming out. "It's time to let me go." Wen Qin whispered, heading towards the awaiting carriage.

* * *

So, I myself haven't figured out what the ending is going to be. I was always planning to write two endings just in case everyone didn't hate my main gal enough :). Hopefully, I will get working on those and my other stories, but this one was shorter to finish :D.


End file.
